Juan Learns About fanfiction sites
by dcatpuppet
Summary: The title tells all. Juan learns about the two fan sites, not to mention stories about his mentor and a certain hippie, and he is not happy.


Iralanda was on her laptop, typing and giggling. She was on her favorite websites, and . She had just finished posting a fan fiction about Assassins Creed and was about to read some fanfics. Just then, her friends, the teenage hippie, Gavin Buckminster, the kid diva, Adam Edmund, and the teen military brat, Juan Joenns walked into the room. "Hey Iralanda, what are you doing?" Adam asked. "Nothing that will interest you?" She replied. "Hey, no need for the hostility! We were just asking," Gavin said. He looked over Iralanda's shoulder and saw that she was reading something on a website of some sort. "What's that?" he had to know. Iralanda sighed and said, "It's . It's a website for fan fiction of all sorts. Assassins Creed, Muppets, Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans, One Piece, Planes, Cars-," Iralanda said. "Whoa! Did you just say Cars?" Juan asked. "Yep, and some of the stories are pretty cool! You should read them sometime," Iralanda said. "And why would we do that?" Adam asked. "Because Dcatpuppet wrote a story about our experience when we first met the Cars, just be careful, the first chapter has the entire story on it from a posting mishap and it's not separated into paragraphs," Iralanda warned.

"What's the other site?" Adam asked, pointing at the other page. Iralanda clicked it revealing a site with dozens of pictures, stories and other things on it with a dark green background. " ," she said. "It's like , except you can post drawings, pictures and other art on this site, along with journal entries. It's also easier to use. Dcatpuppet has a profile on here too, and has posted the all of her stories here first, Cars first, then Powerpuff Girls, then Muppets, and now One Piece." "Are the same stories Dcat posted here the same ones on ?" Gavin asked. "She only put up three of her Cars stories, one Powerpuff Girls story, one Muppet Show story, and two crossovers. Everything else is on Deviantart," Iralanda stated. "Do you have to be a member to look at these?" Gavin asked. "No, anyone can look at them, but might bug you into getting membership and you can't look at any mature content without a membership, so if you want to look at something R-rated, you need membership on DeviantArt, but on , you don't need it," Iralanda said. "Uh…we have to go. We have stuff we need to do!" Adam said. He, Juan, and Gavin ran out of the room. Iralanda shrugged and went back to reading the stories.

A few hours later, in Flo's V8 Café, Iralanda was enjoying her lunch when Juan, Gavin and Adam barged in. "What the hell, Iralanda!" Juan shouted. "Don't-a yell at her!" Luigi snapped. Juan, ignoring the Italian tire shop owner, stomped up to Iralanda, and placed his camouflage-themed laptop on the table and pointed a story on . It was a Fillmore and Sarge slash one. "Darn, I should've warned him about that," Iralanda muttered. "And that's not all!" Juan snapped. He changed the site to , and pointed out the same story. "Both by that Dcatpuppet girl you're so proud of!" Juan snarled. "Hey! I thought the story was cute!" Gavin protested. "Yeah, I should've given you a list of stories you shouldn't read, like this one, Unexpecting Love," Iralanda said. "Dang right you should've…wait! Did you say list of stories? There are more of these?" Juan said. "Cool!" Gavin said.

"Well, it's not necessarily about them; some of it is about Lightning and Mater, Francesco and Lightning, Doc and Sheriff, Chick Hicks and Lightning, Boost and Snot Rod, Boost and Wingo, DJ and Wingo, Guido and Luigi, someone wrote something about Ramone cheating on Flo with Zundapp, Miles Axlerod and Zundapp, The King and that red car named Junior, Boost and DJ, Doc and Lightning, Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton, Chick Hicks and the King, there's one with Lightning and Finn, one with Finn and Axlerod, the King and Lightning, Snot Rod and Wingo, and other pairings I bet," Iralanda stated. "Dear Dodge! This is a thing on the internet! Does it have a name for it! Should it have a name?" Juan cried in agony.

"Yeah, it's called YAOI," Iralanda said. "YAOI?" Adam said. "It's a Japanese term, or so Aneil tells me. It is basically boys love. The female equivalent is called YURI," Iralanda said. "Is there a site only for that kind of stuff?" Gavin asked. He then whispered in Iralanda's ear, "I want to read more about Fillmore and Sarge." "I don't think so, but I'll check if you want," Iralanda said. "Yay!" "YAOI is mostly popular with girls, and YURI is popular with guys," Iralanda added. "Does it stand for something?" Juan asked. "It stands for 'Yama nashi, Ochi nashi, Imi nashi', which in English means, 'no climax, no point, no meaning'," Iralanda said. "No meaning indeed," Juan groaned, still thinking about all the pairings Iralanda named earlier.

"But hey! A lot of people say that Fillmore/Sarge is canon and OTP," Iralanda said. "OTP?" Adam said. "One True Pairing. Like, they're meant to be," Iralanda explained. Juan slammed his face into a wall. "What's up with Juan?" Lightning asked, for he wasn't paying much attention to the teens' conversation. "You don't want to know," Juan said. Gavin walked over and whispered in Lightning's ear. The race car driver's eyes widened and he immediately glanced at Fillmore and Sarge, who happened to sitting together at one of the tables. "What are you gawking at?" Sarge questioned. "Nothing," Lightning said, changing his gaze. Gavin snickered.

"That's it! Give me names! I want to find the people who wrote all these stories and made all that art," Juan said. "No Juan! Wait until they finish some of them! I found a good incomplete one!" Gavin cried. "Tell me, Camilo!" Juan demanded. "What's going on over there?" Flo asked. "Nothing Flo, I'm just practicing my interrogation skills," Juan said. "Now tell me: Who wrote what about my teacher and that hippie?" "I don't know where they live exactly, but I can tell you their usernames so you can rant at them on the sites," Iralanda said. "I can do that then!" Juan said. Iralanda was in a panic, and before she could stop herself, she started to ramble all the names of the artists and writers of the Fillmore/Sarge stuff.

"Alright! Grips on wrote a Halloween story about them, a Christmas story where they make-out, and one where they have sex, wordlytreasure wrote some sort of fanfiction about them, I never read it, Faerin wrote a story involving them kissing in the end, If Wishes Were Blue Skies wrote a story about a romantic moment by a fire and they kiss, Dcatpuppet wrote two male-pregnancies about them on , but has more on , also on DA, RedDestiny made a few pictures of them together, including one of them kissing, Nevuela has a bunch of stuff about them, Redds has two pictures with them, one of them being a meme of some sort, Basil-Ovelby has some pictures of them, cartoonchick123 has some stuff too, Deltamimi has some art of them, MidoriLied has one of them, BlueAutumnSky has a comic with them, Lil-Kute-Dream has one of them, that's all I know!" she admitted. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my laptop for a while," Juan said, grabbing his laptop and sat a table and began to type angrily. "How long do you think he'll be there?" Gavin asked. "A while, maybe longer," Iralanda said. "Okay, I'm-a confused, what happened with him," Francesco asked. "I'll tell you when we're not in public," Iralanda said, going back to her lunch. She did not want to repeat that with everyone listening, especially Juan. "I thought the stuff was cute," Gavin said. "Good, because I don't want to hear any more complaints," Iralanda said. After the teenage hippie left her alone, Iralanda sighed and went back to her food. "That's the last time I tell Juan about fan faction sites," she thought to herself.


End file.
